‘ANBU Days’ Naruto Fanfiction
by narufish
Summary: This is a story where Naruto joins ANBU after a particular reason which you will find out reading so enjoy ;)
1. Chapter1

This is an AU meaning 'Alternate Universe'. The story is pretty much the same but on the moon Toneri made his last stand when Naruto was down and killed Hinata. IK IK! I'm sorry I just had to find a way for Naruto to join ANBU ;)

That's pretty much all! I don't own Naruto neither Naruto Shippuden.

**Chapter** **1,** **Decision**

Naruto Uzumaki had fallen into a deep depression after he had saved the shinobi world from Toneri and the tenseigan. His newfound love Hinata Hyuga has died on that dreadful night.

Flashback*

"Dammit I'm almost out of chakra" exclaimed Naruto. Naruto went into his own mind as he spoke "Kurama! Chakra! Now!" "Sorry kid. After that last attack my chakra is gone" Kurama stated Naruto as he grunted and returned back into the normal world. "hahaHaHaHAHAHAHA!" Toneri laughed as seconds passed his laughing got louder. "N-Naruto-kun..." said a soft voice as Naruto turned. Hinata was in a cage she was sealed in as a small hole showed on her chest. She coughed out blood as she smiled to Naruto. Naruto was angry. He forced some of Kurama's chakra that he was building up. He turned into KCM 1 or the first state of Bijuu mode he gained from defeating Kurama with Killer B. He turned into Sage Mode to increase his power and sensory abilities. He teleported in front of Toneri as a fully charged rasengan appeared in his hand as it looked he had charged it for a minute or so. He slammed it onto Toneri as he coughed out blood like Hinata. Naruto slammed Toneri onto the moon's surface as he created an explosion. Toneri unconscious lay on the moon's surface. Naruto reverted back to his normal state as he attended Hinata, Naruto broke the cage with a rasengan as she cradled Hinata. Crying Hinata forced herself to wipe Naruto's tear. "Tell father, mother and Hanabi I love them and... I love you Naruto-kun..." stated Hinata with a pale face nearly matching Sai. "Hinata-chan!" hugged Naruto tighter as Hinata felt his warm body. "I-I love you so much Hinata-chan!" exclaimed Naruto. "Y-You know I've loved y-you my whole life and, and now y-you return your feelings. That makes me more than happy" smiled Hinata as she closed her eyes slowly. As the rest of the team joined Naruto as he brought Hinata out the cage earlier. Shikamaru and Sai just bowed in honour. Sakura began to tear up as she had lost one of her best friends.

Flashback End*

"Naruto-sama, Hokage-sama wants you" said an ANBU who knocked on his window. Naruto got up as he nodded. He hiraishined to the hokage tower. "Hello Naruto" waved Kakashi. "Hey Kaka-sensei" Naruto said looking down. "Hinata..." Kakashi questioned as Naruto slowly nodded. "Listen I understand you" exclaimed Kakashi. Naruto replied "My parents died, Hokage-jiji (Hiruzen) died, Pervy Sage died, countless shinobi died, Neji died and Hinata died. I was alone from my childhood and I feel like that now!!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi twitched as Naruto noticed. "You know, my mom died from giving birth to me, my father suicided because of this village, my two best friends died and my sensei and his wife died. All of them except your parents died right in front of my eyes. Their blood fresh from their bodies" stated Kakashi coldly as he looked at Naruto with an intense stare. Naruto apologized as Kakashi spoke the reason he called him. "I-I don't know what to say" exclaimed Naruto. "Yes or no" stated Kakashi. Naruto straightened up and nodded. "Alright. You know where the ANBU lockers are right?" asked Kakashi as Naruto nodded. "Heh. I knew you'd accept my offer so go get ready and return here in 10 minutes" Kakashi stated.

"Name" stated a shadow. "Uzumaki Naruto" coldly spoke Naruto. The shadow pushed a box which contained ANBU attire. "Room 7" exclaimed the shadow as he backed away. Naruto nodded and headed for room 7. Naruto wore his ANBU attire as no one was in the locker room. Naruto then placed his ANBU mask and hiriashined to Kakashi. "Team Uzumaki. Your first mission is..."


	2. Chapter2

How do you guys like Naruto in ANBU? What is is mission? Will it be tough or easy? And his ANBU partner is someone he knows well. Find out!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO/NARUTO SHIPPUDEN

**Chapter 2, Mission: Otogakure**

"Your mission is to head near the borders of where Otogakure was and investigate" told Kakashi as he handed a scroll to Naruto. "Isn't Otogakure destroyed?" asked Naruto curiosly. "There are some survivors and villagers who seek to rebuild Otogakure. Investigate and when necessary eliminate! Go!" commanded Kakashi as ANBU left a trail of leaves vanishing. "Naruto. There is a very experienced member on your team, you'll now" said Kakashi as Naruto hiraishined away.

Tree by tree, team 'Uzumaki' jumped onto the branches of trees to get to Otogakure's border quickly. Naruto in lead saw a member jump to his side. He smiled behind his mask as the ANBU's hair was raven shaped. Uchiha Sasuke. "Snake!" spoke Naruto as the ANBU tilted his head. "Sensei chose you to be the leader, dobe" spoke Sasuke as Naruto chuckled at his nickname. It was good to have Uchiha Sasuke back in the village.

"Uzumaki-sama we are approaching Oto's border" told an ANBU member and Naruto nodded. "When we reach Oto's border be catious there may be shinobi on the border" said Naruto as they stopped. They crouched on the tree branches with the leaves and shadows hiding the ANBU. "Lets get moving!" said a man who was tall and slim. Then people started to lift crates onto a large cart with horses at the front. The movers looked like slaves from their rugged clothing, dirty bodies and meloncholy faces.

"Alright, four of you use transformation justu to blend in. The others will pinpoint weak locations and investigate" commanded Naruto as four ANBU transformed and leaped out the trees. They picked up crates and followed the other slaves. "Alright, remeber Rokudaime said to not kill so try not to" joked Naruto as it didnt work so he leaped off the tree with the other members following.

"Night Night" whispered Naruto as he karate chopped the back of a shinobi's head as he became unconscious. Snake was noticed by some shinobi so he weaved a one hand tiger seal. "Sharingan: Genjutsu!" spoke Snake as his left eye was bright red. The shinobi fell to the ground as he went back into hiding. He grinned through his mask as he jumped back into a tree and gave most the shinobi their worst nightmares as they all dropped unconscious to the floor.

"Good job Snake" spoke Naruto as Snake or Sasuke nodded "You two Toad, you did well yourself" as he referred to the shinobi he had knocked out. "Uzumaki-sama, Snake-san we found something interesting" spoke an ANBU named Lion. "Alright Lion lead the way" commanded Naruto as the ANBU nodded and guided the two exceptionally skilled ANBU to what they had found.

They arrived a few miles ahead from the site with the slaves as there tons if carts with crates were surrounding the area as it looked like a construction site. "How did you guys get over here?" asked Naruto as Lion replied "We saw a Oto shinobi through the trees who was sending a message to the shinobi with the slaves. We chased him down and we found this" responded Lion. "All of you?" sarcastically asked Naruto as Lion said "Yes but he had reinforcements behind him hidden in the trees so it became more difficult" Naruto nodded and analyzed the situation.

Flashback*

"Wath your enemy, every tiny bit of info you need so you can make a safe and effective strategy to defeat your opponent" said Shikamaru as he placed a shogi piece. Naruto twitched as Shikamaru responded "Gameover. Reset the pieces I'll get a snack" as Shikamaru got up and sighed something troublesome.

Flashback End*

"Alright, Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" as two clones formed in front of Naruto. "Snake, summon your hawk a fly up with my clones so I can see what's beyond the walls" commanded Naruto as Snake lifted his mask just showing his mouth. He bite his thumb and jumped off the tree. He slammed the ground exclaiming "Kuchiyose No Justu!" as a poof of smoke appeared and now Sasuke and Naruto's two clones were on his hawk. Sasuke commanded the hawk to rise up as his hawk flew up above the walls.

Both clones placed their hands on their chin as they stared intensely at the situation. There were a lot of 'hmms' and 'ahhs' as the clones poofed away. Sasuke took this as Naruto's signal that he hd finished strategizing so he flew down and his hawk dissapeared.


End file.
